I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an agricultural liquid manure dispensing system, and more particularly, to a distribution head and an earth working member including an integral delivery chute which form a part of the dispensing system. The distribution head breaks apart larger clumps of liquid manure and dispenses uniform amounts to each of several delivery chutes which dispense the liquid manure in furrows below the surface of the soil.
II. Background of the Invention
To obtain an optimal crop yield, it is important that the farmer ensures the field has sufficient soil fertility prior to and during each growing season. To balance or improve the soil fertility, the farmer usually treats the field with either a natural fertilizer, such as liquid manure, or with commercially available chemicals. Usually, the farmer applies both chemicals and liquid manure to the field depending upon the availability, costs, and to take advantage of the benefits each has to offer.
Man-made chemicals are usually dispensed upon the field by mechanisms having spraying nozzles when the fertilizer is in liquid form, or by well-known spreading mechanisms when the fertilizer is in a granular form. Dispensing and spreading liquid manure, however, is somewhat more difficult to dispense and spread due to its irregular slurry and sludge-like form and consistency. Consequently, liquid manure dispensing mechanisms need to be designed to avoid periodic clogging due to larger clumps of manure becoming jammed in the dispensing passageways. The liquid manure is typically mixed and agitated prior to being loaded into a spreader tank or hopper of a spreader vehicle, such as a tractor, to help reduce subsequent clogging. However, the inherent settling of the manure in the tank can compact the manure such that it has the consistency of sludge with larger clumps. Thus, when the liquid manure is dispensed from the storage tank the liquid manure can subsequently become clogged in distribution valves, distribution passageways, or in flow meters sensing the flow of manure from the tank. An auger or a pump is typically provided in the spreader tank adjacent the outlet to dispense the liquid manure.
Another problem with dispensing liquid manure into the soil is the inherent problem of run-off, odors, flying insect problems, as well as the unsightly appearance of surface spreading manure. Thus, it is desirable to dispense liquid manure into the soil below a soil surface to minimize these inherent problems. Dispensing liquid manure into the soil below the surface of the soil can lead to clogging of the distribution passageways proximate the soil when chunks of soil or clay become lodged within the opening of the passageway. This is a common problem because the dispenser opening needs to be large enough to pass the slurry-form liquid manure yet has to be located proximate the soil in a furrow.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,332 to Wirsbinski teaches an apparatus for injecting liquid manure into the soil wherein a pump is used for discharging the material from the storage tank. This device provides a separate dispensing passageway located behind an earth-working chisel tool. However, the T-shaped connection between the hose and the longitudinal passageway can facilitate occasional clogging. Further, this device has no mechanism disposed beyond the outlet from the tank to agitate or reduce the clumps of the liquid manure to help avoid clogging in the subsequent passageways and dispensing tubes. Finally, there is no mechanism ensuring a uniform distribution of liquid manure to the various passageways from the main passageway.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,271 to Rohlf, et al., teaches a liquid manure system. This device also fails to teach a device in communication between the tank outlet and the dispensing tubes to reduce the size of clumps of manure or to prevent subsequent clogging in the passageways. Thus, it is possible liquid manure can become clogged in the valve member or the Y-shaped manifold coupling the liquid manure to the various passageways.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,397 to Colburn, Jr., teaches a chemical dispensing system for injecting chemicals below the surface of the soil. This system is adapted to dispense liquid chemicals out lateral ports defined in the sides of each shank. A protrusion is defined forward of each of the orifices to help prevent clogging. However, this arrangement is not suitable for dispensing liquid manure which has the consistency of a sludge or slurry. Since this system is adapted for liquid fertilizer, it is not necessary to provide a mechanism for breaking apart larger clumps of liquid manure.
European Patent Application 0,430,347 teaches a turf layer manuring device. This device includes a distributor for distributing manure to a plurality of outflow hoses. This application fails to teach a mechanism for reducing the size of the clumps, but rather, only teaches an arrangement for reversing the direction of flow in the distributor to eliminate clogging after clogging has been sensed. Thus, the mechanism provides a solution after a clogged condition rather than preventing clogging in the first place.